


Empty Nest

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Characters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Some fucked up stuff came up…On my end anyway..Enjoy I guess?
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Empty Nest

They'd only been gone for a few hours yet to the Duke's of Hell, to their birther Hastur, it already felt too long!

Their nests, three sleeping slots in the stone mausoleum they called Home away from Hell for the mortal eleven years, once full of different energetic Hellspawns, now sat empty around his and Ligurs own.

Their scents were still strong, a few hours for a Demons nose did nothing, maybe for years their scent would stay, Heaven they might even visit! Yet, Hastur felt their scents, each spawns unique scent fading away as he stood upon his knees upon the hallway before the Hole leading into their sleeping place deep inside.

Jasper's floral aura, Chase's raw bloody rage, small Aza and his growing wonder of mortal things, coming home smelling of one new mortal thing or another.

Their nests were long past warm, cool and lost of their bodies, the nesting bedding left how they woke, as always. Always the same, even today, the day they left for their own lives.

Should he not have been happy to be free of them at last?

Not even Ligur seemed to know what to do as he mindlessly nosed a bit of bedding back into place so's the son who's nest it belonged to wouldn't get it trampled then sniffed a circle around the spot of where each son slept before retreating to Hasturs side.

No words could bring his Pet back, not right now-

Hasturs eyes were so dark and lost, his body so shaken and cold, Ligur pressed his mate into his side and clutched him tightly as just on contact, his mate broke and screamed at the top of his voice.

Had they gone Native? Become so natural to mortals and Earth that THIS loss was a blow worse than Falling from Heaven?

If you asked them right then…

Yes, yes they did-


End file.
